Prompts and one shots
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: <html><head></head>One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.</html>
1. Patience

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: Hello everyone, i hope you enjoy please review**

* * *

><p>Patience.<p>

He had noticed that, Sanji had a lot of patience. Law had to give him credit for that. At the moment, Sanji had Luffy latched around his waist. The young captain was going on loudly about being hungry and for the blond to hurry up and feed him. Of ceruse the blond merely brushed him off and continued to do what he was doing. Law in all honesty didn't know how or where he got all of that patience from, but he found it one of the chef's more attractive qualities. But, there was a down side to it, he could only be patient for so long before he lost his usual temper and kicked the poor teen out of the door.

And Sure enough, he winces slightly as he watches the rubber man be kicked out of the kitchen. Looking over at the blond, he was already turned back to the stove, finishing the crew's dinner. He chuckles, leave it to Sanji to act as if nothing happened, nodding he gets up and wraps his arms around the blond's waist and places gentle kisses along his neck.

Yeah, he defiantly loved the fact that Sanji had Patience.


	2. Anniversary

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: Hello everyone, here is chapter 2 i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Anniversary<p>

Law had known that this was going to happen. He was watching as Sanji sat out on the railing of the _Thousand Sunny_ as snow fell all round him. Sanji had told him that he didn't feel cold, but he knew that was a lie, he could see small shivers coming from him every now and then. His reason for siting out there alone was because today was the third anniversary of 'Fire Fist' Ace's death. Luffy was off with Zoro on the island, the rest of the crew at the hotel. He had followed the blond back to the ship, but the two hadn't said a word to each other throughout the whole day. He could tell that Sanji wasn't in any mood to talk, if he did, he could begin to cry.

Law sighs as he continues to watch. Before getting to the ship, Law had seen the blond's eyes begin to water, so he must have been crying by now. Nodding he walks out over to him, coming to a stop next to him. He frowns, just like he had guessed, he was crying. No sounds where escaping him, but the tears where spilling down his face. Reaching over he wraps his arms around the blond and hugs him tightly. He didn't need to be told that he was okay and that he wasn't alone.

"Sanji…." The blond looks up at the said doctor who then wipes away the tears coming down his face. Leaning down he gives him a gentle kiss, while slipping a white gold ring onto his index finger. "Happy second Anniversary…"

Sanji couldn't help but let out a sob, he had forgotten that today was also his and Law's second anniversary. But the man didn't seem to mind at all if he forgot, because this happened last year too, but Law always told him that he didn't care. Sanji then wraps his arms tightly around the older male's back and cries.

"H-Happy…second… A-Anniversary."


	3. Mornings

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: Hello everyone, here is chapter three, i hope you enjoy. feed back is always welcomed.**

* * *

><p>Mornings<p>

Sanji had learned very quickly that Law, much like Ace, wasn't a morning person. When he had woken up to start making breakfast he had leaned over and placed a gently kiss on the older male's cheek, only to get the response. "Your too damn chipper this early." And promptly fell back to sleep. The blond didn't mind, he was actually used to it thanks to Ace. So when those words left Law's mouth, Sanji merely smiled and nodded. Some coffee would do him some good whenever he deiced to get out of bed. Walking to the galley, he had deiced that maybe he could spoil the crew a little bit today.

By the time the rest of crew came in, he was just about done cooking was in the middle of plating all of the food. "Whoa…what's the occasion Sanji?" Usopp asks as his sits down, the blond had deiced to cook them bacon, eggs, hash browns, sausages, and pancakes. Normally he wouldn't cook all of this for them, but he seemed to be in a good mood. The chef turns to look at the crew and counts the heads, of course his morning hating lover wasn't up yet.

"No occasion, just felt like spoiling you guys today." He says turning back to the counter and continues to wash the pans he had been using. He hoped that Law wouldn't skip this meal, the doctor had a nasty habit of hating the mornings so much that he would just skip breakfast in favor of sleeping. He sighs, sometimes it was difficult to deal with the older male, but he loved him. He jumps slightly feeling someone wrap their arms around his waist. But he relaxes, there was only one person that could actually get away with doing this other than the girls. Turning his head slightly, he smiles.

Sure enough, it was Law. His eyes where closed as he laid his chin on his shoulder. The man looked completely tired, as if he didn't sleep at all the night before. Sanji chuckles.

"Morning…" Law mumbles, Sanji nods.

"Morning, there's coffee." Hearing that Law opens his eyes and nods as he walks over to the table, thanking Robin as she handed him a cup. He could tell that was actually waking him up, smiling he places a plate down in front of him. "So, still hate mornings?"

"Very much so."


	4. Pains

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: hi! i hope you enjoy. please reivew**

* * *

><p>Pains<p>

"So, when where you planning on telling me exactly?"

"Fuck! Damn it Law! Don't go sneaking up on people like that." Sanji scolds, but there wasn't much bite to it, as of lately his lower back has been throbbing with pain. He didn't really have intentions on telling anyone, much less Law or Chopper. But obviously that didn't work because Law noticed, and was now questioning him on it.

"Well?" he asks walking up to him and gently placing his hand on the chef's lower back, which causes the blond to flinch away. Sanji didn't mean to flinch away from him as if he was scared of the doctor, but it was simply because his back was killing him. "That bad?" the older male asks, Sanji then feels a pang of guilt with the look on the doctor's face. He nods slowly while looking away, Law noticing this smiles slightly. "It's alright. I know why you didn't want to say anything, but please understand I do worry."

"Yeah…sorry. But I'm okay." Law sighs as he watches the blond walk off. Once he was alone on the upper deck, Sanji groans in pain as he sits down leaning against the tree. Damn, okay maybe he lied a little to him that he was oaky, because in reality, he wasn't okay. The pain was almost just as bad as back on Drum Island when he had fractured it. He then pulls his knees up to his chest with a gasp. Hearing footsteps he looks up and sees law siting down next to him. "Okay….i lied."

"I know." Law states plainly as he reaches over, and pulls the blond haired chef onto to his lap, making sure they were face to face. He slowly then begins to runs his hand up and down his back slowly. He could hear a content sigh leave the chef, he chuckles. "This back injury of yours must have been bad…" he nods. Sighing, Law wraps his arms around the blond's lower back. "This might hurt a little." With that he squeezes the blond's back until a loud crack is heard, Law couldn't help but wince at the sound and then smiles hearing the blond let out a groan of relief and go limp against him.

"Thank you…" Sanji mumbles as he nuzzles the older man's neck. "Fuck, I feel so much better now."

"Im glad to hear it. Next time you're having back pains, or any kind of pain. Please let me know." Sanji nods as he reaches up, and cup the doctor's face with both of his hands. Law smiles as he leans up and kisses the chef gently.

Maybe, having back pains weren't so bad if this is how he was going to be thanked.


	5. Over protective

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: hi guys, this is a request form Laughsandggiggles, i hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Over protective<p>

Sanji never really thought that Law would have been the jealous or over protective type. Well, obviously he was wrong. Since arriving to this nameless island, law had done nothing but glare and warn people (Males in specific) that he was taken. Now they were back on the Sunny only to hear Nami say that two people would have to stay on the ship while the others ran off to do god knows what. Sanji sighs, he hand the idiot moss head where picked to stay.

He didn't mine much, but obviously Law did. He had protested and asked why he had to go with them and Zoro stay behind with him. Nami had promptly smirked and said that she had her reasons, which didn't help Law at all. Rolling his eyes Sanji watches as the navigator teased Law, he then looks up at Zoro who looked just as annoyed as he did.

"Want something to eat?" Sanji suddenly asks, looking down at the blond with slight shock he smiles at him.

"Sure, if you're offering. Why not." Sanji smiles back at him. Law then notices and growls.

He didn't like how the two were smiling at each other. It wasn't Sanji nor Zoro like at all. But, then again he also didn't know why he was acting the way he was either. Normally, such things never bothered him at all. But with Sanji, he had this…insecurity that the blond would leave him for someone much better, such as Roronoa. Law knew that Sanji wasn't shallow like that, but the jealousy was still there and he was indeed protective of the blond. Sanji was his, no one else's, so he walks over to the two before they head into the galley. He then grabs Sanji by the arm and kisses him, Zoro rolls his eye and watches as the blond pulled away scurried into the galley, face red. Law then turns to glare at Zoro who glares right back.

"He's mine." With that the said doctor walks away, once gone Sanji pokes his head out and looks at the swordsman.

"Wha-"

"Apparently you're his." Zoro cuts in with a smirk, hearing that Sanji blushes and looks away. Yeah, he had defiantly learned tonight that Law was indeed both over protective and Jealous.


	6. Malnutrition

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: Hello guys, well here is a request from a guest about Law wanting to learn more about Malnutrition so he goes to Sanji. please tell me how i did. and i will try to do most of the other request.**

* * *

><p>Malnutrition<p>

Law had always known what Malnutrition could do. But, he was sure that there was more he didn't know about. So had decided to ask someone on this crazy crew if they wanted to help him. But, from what he had heard, a good person to ask about all of that was Sanji. He didn't understand why, no one would tell him.

So that is why, he was sitting at the galley table with the said blond sitting across from him. He had a note book out along with a pen. For some reason or another, he looked a little hesitant on doing this, but he still had agreed to it.

"Alright then Mr. Blackleg. These few questions are for me to learn a tad bit more on Malnutrition, are you alright with this?" he asks, the blond nods slowly, but doesn't give much of an answer. Nodding the older man turns to look down at the note book he had in his hands. "Now, considering your age, and height, you're not at the height you're supposed to be at-"

"Stunned growth." Sanji cuts in shocking the doctor slightly, so at least the blond knew where he was going with that one.

"I see…I also noticed that based on your blood work that you have weak bones. That is-"

"Lack of calcium and other nutrients." Law then looks at him and nods.

"Mr. Blackleg, are you aware how long a human can go without food and water right?" he asks, the chef kept his gaze fixed onto the table top and nods slowly. Law could tell something was bothering the blond but he couldn't tell.

"Three days without water. And three weeks without food...maybe about almost two months too." Hearing that Law looks up at the blond.

"What? Mr. Blackleg, if a person goes that long without food and water the-"

"Would be dead? Yeah well, I'm here." Hearing that, the doctor looks at him with shock. Sanji gives him a sad smile. "Well, I didn't go too long without food. I had to spread out what little food I had…but after it ran out…" the blond trails off, taking a deep breath. Shit, that's why the blond was acting strange. Because he knew what it was like to go without food and water. That explained the state his bones where in, his low iron count within his blood system. He himself was suffering from malnutrition. "How…old where you?" he asks, the blond then looks up at him then back at the table. Law could see his body shaking slightly, he must have hated remembering that time in his life.

"Seven." Law gets a shocked look. He had gone that long without food or water? Where in the hell was he stuck at that he had no access to any of it? Sensing his confusion, Sanji sighs. "It was on a rock in the middle of the ocean…My shitty old geezer and I where both stuck on it….no way down…no way up if we fell off…because of me that stupide old man had to lose his fucking leg…that idiot of an old man had given me all the food we fucking had…" the blond suddenly stops talking, Law frowns. So, this is why the crew wanted him to talk to Sanji, because he had gone through it, and he was suffering from the lasting effects from it. Sighing Law could tell the blond wasn't faring well with all of this.

Nodding his moves his chair closer to the blond, reaching over he cups the blond's cheek and tilts his head so that he was looking up at him. At least he wasn't crying, but he looked pretty close to it, but the blond looked angry more than anything else. He didn't know nor did he understand why the blond was so angry about this old man of his saving him.

"At least you won't have to go through that again…right?" Law asks, Sanji shrugs, rolling his eyes law smiles. "No, because even if a time came where this ship is short of food, you forget I could always get my crew to help you. And besides…im pretty sure straw hat would find a way to get food. Knowing him." Hearing that Sanji chuckles slightly and nods. "I apologize, I had no idea you had gone through that."

"It's not something I talk about a lot…in fact, if I don't have to, I won't…it's not a pleasant thing to talk about." Sanji explains to him as he leans into the older man's hand, Sanji knew that it had been years since that day, but just remembering how the old man had lost his leg for him upset him, if he hadn't done what he did, maybe Zeff would still be a pirate. And a damn good one too, suddenly, he feels law rub his thumb across under his eye, he then looks up at him and he could see a look of sympathy from the doctor.

"You're crying." Law states quietly, Sanji blinks in confusion. He hadn't even noticed, shrugging his lets the dark haired male push their foreheads together. "Don't worry…you nor will this crew have to go through that because you won't allow it. You're a good chef, and you would know how to get them through it." Law explained as he kept his hand on the back of the blond's. He wasn't that great at comforting people, but it seemed so much easier with him.

Sanji nods as he closes his eyes and gives Law a smile. "There's still things you have to know about Malnutrition." He explains, Law stares at him with shock. Sanji could just feel the look so he laughs. "I don't mind talking about it with you."

Law smiles, sure he wasn't used to comforting people, but he liked helping the blond feel better. To see him smile, was so worth it.


	7. accidental kiss

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: hi guys, sorry this one is short but this is for Vallen-princeton. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Accidental Kiss.<p>

Sanji couldn't help but curse under his breath as he heard Luffy running all over the deck with Nami hot on his heels. He had no idea what that rubber idiot could have done to upset poor Nami. Rolling his eyes he goes back to trying to prepare the crew's lunch. He could hear the galley door open and the sound of gentle footsteps. He couldn't help but smirk. He knew everyone's footsteps just by the sound of it. He turns around and sure enough there was law sitting at the table looking quite disturbed. Chuckling he shakes his head.

"You okay?" Sanji asks, the older man nods slowly. "You look-"

"Your crew is insane Mr. Blackleg, I don't know how you've managed to live with them this long." Law cuts in, Sanji laughs as he turns around and begins to prepare a drink for the poor doctor.

"Yeah, they are crazy huh? But you know what, you get used to it." He explains as he turns and walks over to him so that he was standing over him and holding a cup of ice tea. "This shitty Crew is family and families tend to get crazy." Suddenly a loud bang could be heard and next thing both Law and Sanji knew, both of their lips where now connected in a kiss that neither one intended.

"Luffy! You little sh-"Nami stops mid-sentence and gets a shocked look seeing both the chef and doctor in the middle of a kiss. "Umm…i..." Sanji then pulls away quickly, face red he then glares at Luffy.

"Luffy! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!?" Sanji asks with anger as he tries to grab the boy who had jumped away from him.

"What did I do!?" Luffy asks Sanji, still red faced growls. "Was it because I accidently bummed into you and made you spill the tea on the floor?" he asks, Sanji rolls his eyes.

"That! And you- you know what, just get out!" he demands, Luffy nods as he runs out again with Nami following him, sighing he covers is face and shakes his head. "I am so, so sorry! That-"he turns around and is suddenly pushed against the counter by the doctor and gently presses his lips against the chef's. but this time, less shocked Sanji gently kisses him back. Pulling away he looks down at the ground. "Umm…so,-"

"Next island, im taking you out to dinner." with that Law walks out of the kitchen leaving the blond shocked.

Yup, best accidental kiss ever.


	8. Cooking lessons

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: hello everyone, this is a request from Pandamoniumpress, i hope you like it. keep those request coming guys.**

* * *

><p>Cooking lessons<p>

"Wow, you really aren't that great at this are you?" Sanji asked as he watched Law (Attempt) to cook a simple dish. This was his fourth try, and four times he had messed up the dish. Sanji could tell that Law was becoming annoyed with the fact that he couldn't do something as simple as Cook but he could perform some of the most difficult medical operations. Shaking his head, the said chef grabs a nearby spoon and dips it into the said risotto that the older man was trying to cook without mistake.

Law frowns as he watches the chef taste his un-finished dish, he could tell the blond was thinking about the pros and cons of the dish, finally the blond turns to look at him and gives him a sheepish smile. "Sorry law." The man groans while rolling his eyes. Sanji chuckles.

"I quite." Hearing that Sanji rolls his eyes and turns the stove off and stares at the older male. "What?" he asks, Sanji then smiles as he turns to the failed risotto and puts it on a plate.

"I was saying sorry because it took you four times, to make it right." He states, hearing that Law stares at him with a blank expression, Sanji laughs. He loved Law, he really did and teasing him was one of his favorite past times. Suddenly Law had his arms wrapped around him and he was squeezing him rather tightly, causing the blond to laugh and struggle to get away from the older pirate. "Okay! Okay sorry!" he cries out, Smirking Law loosens his grip but refuses to let go, rolling his eyes Sanji wiggles his arms free and wraps them around the doctor's neck. "Later today, im teaching you how to make ice cream and how to bake a cake."

Law groans. Why had he agreed to take cooking lessons, he would never understand.


	9. past

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: hello everyone, i hope you enjoy this one. it kinda came to me in the middle of my class so as soon as i got out o wrote it up. please review. WARNING, SPOILER FOR RECENT CHAPTERS**

* * *

><p>Past<p>

Sanji frowns as he stare down at his sleeping lover. Recently, Law's dreams have been plagued with nightmares, tonight was no different. His face was scrunched up in pain, a thin layer of sweat on his face. The blond didn't know how to help his older lover, normally he would wake him up but the man would just walk out of the room and wouldn't come back until the un-godly hours of the morning. Sanji knew that Law had his demons, just like everyone else, but unlike the rest of the crew, not much, (If anything, he dully noted) was known about his past. The chef had always wanted to ask him, but he could tell that it was a better part of his life that he would much rather not share with anyone. Not even him. Sanji is then snapped out of his thoughts as he hears Goran of pain come from the man lying beside him.

He reaches over, placing his hand on the dark haired male's shoulder he gently shakes him. "Law, come on wake up." He mumbles, the man once again groans. "Law. Open your eyes." This time, it seemed to have worked seeing the man's eyes opened and he had suddenly sat up. Sanji merely stared as the man took deep breaths. Whatever the dream was about, it must have been bad. He had never seen a look of such fear and utter betrayal on his face up until tonight. Sighing, Sanji scoots closer to the man, reaches up and runs his hand through the doctor's hair. "Hey…"

"H-Hey…" Law mumbles back, sighing runs his hands over his face. "I nee-"

"Stop running," Sanji finally cuts in, causing his lover to stare at him with confusion. "What was the dream about?" he asks gently, Law frowns and looks away from the blond. Sanji couldn't help but shake his head, suddenly Law gets up and walks out of the room, leaving Sanji alone. The chef couldn't help but feel hurt by that action. He thought that maybe law would have trusted him enough to talk about whatever was bothering him, but obviously that wasn't the case.

Law sighs a breath of relief as he walks out to the deck. The ocean breeze was a little chilly, but it felt good on his heated skin. He felt bad that he had walked out on his younger lover, but he needed air before he could tell him anything. Frowning he walks over to the railing of the ship and leans against as he stares out at the ocean. It had been a while since he had gotten nightmares that bad, and about **_HIM_**. He had hoped that they had stopped but obviously that wasn't the case here, it had been a few years since the last time he had dreams as bad as the ones he was getting. He blamed it on the fact that he had fallen in love with the chef and on the fact that they were close to Dressrosa, so it was only a matter of time before he had to leave this crew and go back with him own, or it was only going to be a matter of time before he was killed by that low life Doflamingo. He shakes his head and then pushes himself away from the railing and beings to head back to the rooms, he needed to apologize to the chef, he wasn't at fault for what was happening.

Once opening the door he could see that Sanji hadn't move from the position he had left him in, he felt a pang of guilt. Walking in he closes the door behind himself and sighs. "Sanji," he gently calls, this causes the younger pirate to look up at him. "I wanted-"

"It's alright. We all have our demons and not all of us like to share what they are." Sanji cuts in, causing Law to frown and walk over to the bed. He then sits down with his back facing the chef, he wanted to tell him about his dreams. He wanted to let the blond in a little more, but it was still hard for him. Suddenly he feels Sanji lean against his back and wrap his arms around his shoulders. He reaches up and holds onto his hands. "Just know that you're not alone…im here for you." Law nods slowly, he then grabs the blond's upper arm and pulls him around so that he was now sitting In his lap, sighing, Sanji lays against his chest, allowing the doctor to place his chin at the top of his head.

"Corazon…was the name of a man who I looked up too. he was family to me." Sanji smiles slightly, the tone he was using was a happy one. This person must have been very important to him. "he gave me my devil fruit…but…one day…" he trails off, Sanji frowns, he knew where this was going, so he pulls away slightly and kisses the older man. Pulling away, he smiles a sad smile.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…But, there's something I want to tell you, but you have to promise me not to tell a single soul." Sanji stares at him with worry but nods. "Trafalgar Law, is just a shorten version of my actual name,"

"Okay, so-"

"My full name given to me is Trafalgar D. Watel Law." Hearing that Sanji stares at him with shock, but soon that fades away and he smiles at the older man. Well, that explained a lot of his behavior in all honesty. Maybe that's why Luffy was attracted to him and agreed to this alliance, because deep down, he could just feel that Law wasn't a normal person.

"Is that so? Well who would have thought I would have been lucky enough to be with another D." Sanji explains as he tucks his head under the man's chin, he could tell that Law was confused as to why Sanji was so calm about it.

"I can't tell you everything about my past, but I will. Soon." Sanji nods.

That was fine, like he said before, everyone had their demons, and Law was no different. He could wait for the older male to tell him about his past.


	10. Saved

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: Hi guys, this was actually a request from my friend in school, i hope you like it, and if you guys don't read the Manga then the last chapter might have seemed not true. but go read the one piece manga from chapter 763 and 764 if you want to understand. sorry guys again for the last chapter if you guys didn't like it. :(**

* * *

><p>Saved.<p>

"Alright, you should be okay in another week Sanji." Chopper explains, to the blond who was laying on his side facing the doctor. Chopper gives him a sympathetic smile, he knew the blond must have felt like shit. Getting two of your ribs broken and getting a punctured lung wasn't fun. The operation to fix it wasn't fun, and the recovery wasn't fun, it took too long and the patient would always have breathing problems after. Sanji would be no exception to this. "Sorry, I know you must feel miserable, but just hang in there a little longer okay?" Sanji nods, he didn't want to talk he felt out of breath. Nodding the small doctor walks out of the room.

Sanji sighs, god he hated this. He fucking hated the fucking marine who did this to him more than anything. The attack that caused the wound was meant for Nami, and of course he wasn't about to let her get hurt, so he got in the way and took the hit instead, which in turn lead to a violent reaction out of Law, Luffy and Zoro. Luffy; because he was extremely protective of his crew, Zoro; because he didn't like seeing his friends getting hurt for the sake of someone else's carelessness and Law; because he was his lover and law didn't take well to people hurting him or going after him. Rolling his eyes he nuzzles his face into the pillow. The shortness of breath was killing him, it hurt to breathe, and it hurt to move.

He then hears the door slowly open, looking up he could see Law and Nami walking in. poor Nami, she had such a guilty look on her face and Law just looked out right relieved that he could finally see him. Chopper had told him that he wouldn't allow him to do the operation because he had become too nervous. Sanji could understand, he got that way too whenever Law got hurt.

"Sanji-kun, are you feeling alright?" Nami asks, the blond nods. But she still looked guilty. "Im sorry, it's my fault you got hurt. I wasn't paying attention."

"Eh, don't worry about…" he mumbled weakly, Law frowns at the sound of his voice, the blond sounded so weak, it wasn't like the strong, confident Sanji he knew. Nami smiles, walking over she kneels down and kisses the blond's forehead, nodding she quickly walks away leaving the two men alone. Sighing Law walks over and takes a seat in the nearby chair and takes a look at the blond's medical record that Chopper had left behind for him. Sanji chuckles, of course law would want to make sure that Chopper didn't leave anything out or miss something. "Hey…"

"Hush. Go to sleep." Law mumbles as he continues to read the blond's medical reports. Rolling his eyes Sanji sighs as he closes them. He guessed that he could take a short nap, all things considered. Then he feels Law place his hand on top of his head. Opening his eyes he looks up at the doctor. Now he head a slight guilty look in his eyes.

"Stop that." Sanji demands, Law looks away.

"You could've died today." Law states, yes that was true, he could have, but he didn't thankfully. Sanji then rolls his eyes as he attempts to sit up, but ends up wincing in pain. Law quickly gets up and helps him lean against the headboard of the bed. "Take it-"

"Your right, I could've died today," Law frowns. "But I didn't. If you hadn't been at my side at the time to keep the bleeding at bay as much as you did, I would be dead. You saved me too Law." Sanji scolds, Law was too hard on himself and the blond didn't like it.

Law stares at him then chuckles while shaking his head. "Mr. Tony was the one who saved you not me." Sanji then motions for the dark haired man to move closer, once doing so Sanji grabs a pillow and hits the older man in the face with it, the said doctor stares at him with shock. "W-"

"You had a hand in saving me…stop being so hard on yourself. I have two of the best doctors in the world on the same ship, one is my Nakama, the other, my lover. Now, tell me again you didn't have a hand in saving me." Sanji growls, law then smiles slightly and nods. "Good, now get over here and let me use you as a pillow, these aren't as comfy as they seem." Laughing Law nods as he kicks off his shoes, removes his coat and hat, smiling Sanji scoots over and allows his older lover lay down next to him. He sighs as he lets Law pull him closer.

Sanji then nuzzles his face against the man's neck, he hoped that Law knew that he did have a hand in saving him.


	11. Into the Water

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: Hi guys and thank you for the long wait. well here is the next chapter i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Into the water<p>

Sanji yelps as he Luffy runs past him and nearly losing his footing if Zoro hadn't caught him by his arm, the blond sighs a breath of relief. Then he looks up and glares at their captain who was chasing after Chopper and Usopp.

"Thank you, god that idiot is going to get someone hurt." Sanji states as he stands there next to the swordsman who nods.

"How are your wounds?" he asks, Sanji shrugs as he rolls his shoulders and winces. He had a few cuts and such on his upper body thanks to picking a fight with another swordsman who was actually strong. Normally, Sanji would leave those kinds of opponents to Zoro, but the younger male wasn't there at the time. So he ended up fighting him, it wasn't easy but at least he got the job done. Of course not without a few wounds here and there.

"Okay I guess. Chopper says not to over-do it. And that I shouldn't jump into the ocean after Luffy in case he falls in. apparently Salt water is bad for wounds." Sanji explains with a shrug, Zoro nods, suddenly they hear a splash and run over to the sound but much to their shock they see Luffy looking down into the water and getting ready to jump over, rushing over Zoro pulls him away. "What the hell Luffy!?"

"It's Traffy! He fell into the water!" Luffy explains franticly, that causes the other two males to get a shocked look.

"He what!? Damn it!" Sanji growls as he kicks off his shoes and jumps over board, not caring if Chopper got mad him for not listing to him. Once in the water the blond looks around for the other doctor. Looking down he could faintly see the outline of the older man's body, he then swims down and manages to grab the older male's arm. Slinging it over his shoulders he swims back up.

"There he is!" Nami screams as Luffy and the others rush over to where he had surfaced, next thing the chef knew, he was pulled up back onto the deck by his rubber captain. Shaking his head, he looks down at Law who was gasping for air. Damn, must have been the first time Law had fallen over board. Sanji couldn't help but feel scared when he head Law was the one who had fallen over. The same thing happened to Ace two years ago, but that was during a storm.

Coughing, Law sits up and looks over at Sanji. He nods in a silent thank you and Sanji nods back. He then turns to look at Luffy. "Next time…please refrain from running to close to me." Hearing that Sanji gets a confused look, sensing the blond's confusion Zoro sighs.

"Apparently, this idiot dumbed into him and Law fell over into the water." Sanji then growls at Luffy who smiles nervously. Opening his mouth to scold him, Law then places his hand over the blond's mouth.

"It's alright. A little bit of sea water never hurt anyone." Nami rolls her eyes as she walks away with Robin, soon enough the rest of crew was gone, roughly pushing away Law's hand Sanji glares at him. "Yes?"

"A little bit of sea water never hurt anyone!? Idiot you can't swim!" Sanji scolds, Law rolls his eyes.

"It's not a big deal, I don-"

"You don't see the big deal but I do!" he yells, causing Law to stare at him with shock, the blond's eyes where slightly watery, then gets up and walks away leaving the older male alone. Looking up from his spot on the deck Nami was now holding out a towel to him.

"Thank you." He says as he takes it from her and stands up, as he dries his hair, he notices that the Navigator had yet to leave, meaning she wanted to talk to him. He looks at her. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, it's just…can you go talk to Sanji? I know you may not know this, but he was really shaken up by all of this." Hearing that the doctor stares at her with a blank expression, she sighs. "It was two years ago, Ace was traveling with us and suddenly, a big storm hit and while all of us where trying to tie things down, Ace fell overboard," she explains as the two begin to walk to the upper deck. "Because of the rough waters, it took a while to find him, and by the time we did, he was unconscious and was out cold for about three days. Poor Sanji was so scared that he wasn't going to wake up. He felt at fault for it because Ace actually shoved him below deck so that he wouldn't fall into the water." Hearing that law frowns.

"So he believed that the same thing would happen to me?" he asks, she nods, he groans, shit. "I suppose I should go talk to him." Nami nods as he turns and walks away to find the chef. The said navigator couldn't help but smile, sure she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that, but she couldn't help it. It was painfully obvious that Sanji and Law where close.

Sighing Sanji stared out at the ocean. He couldn't believe the nerve of that idiot doctor. How could he have thought that him falling into the water wasn't a big deal? It was a serious matter and he just brushed it off like nothing had ever happened.

"May I join you?" looking over to his right, Sanji could see Law standing a few feet away from him, his hair still dripping wet and waiting for his answer. The blond shrugs, taking that as a yes, the doctor walks over and stands next to him, neither one saying a word. Looking up, Sanji sighs as he grabs the towel from the older male, causing Law to stare at him. "Wh-" he was cut off by seeing that blond had reached up and began to dry the older pirate's hair, Law couldn't help but smirk. "I find it amusing how you have to lean up to even reach my head."

"S-Shut up!" Sanji demands with a dark blush, which he was happy that Law couldn't see, or he was just ignoring it.

"I'm alright you know." Sanji frowns.

"Yeah well you could've have been not okay." Sanji mumbles, nodding Law then pulls away and sits down on the deck, motioning for the chef to do the same. Once seated, Sanji continued with drying his hair. "Sea water makes you guys weak…scratch that, it makes you useless. You become an anchor." Sanji explains, Law then rolls his eyes. He could recall some of his crew members saying the same thing.

"True as it may be, I'm fine. Like I've said before a little-"

"Bit of sea water never hurt anyone….yeah right, I know. But it sure as hell hurts you devil fruit eaters. Fuck, that shit can kill you…" Law sighs, he then looks up at the blond who still had his hands on his head. "What?"

"Nothing is going to happen to me. The reasons I say that it wasn't a big deal is because I trust the people enough on this crew to know that they would dive in and save me. Much like what you did. So I don't have to worry about the water." Blushing, the blond looks away. Law smirks. "And, I enjoy getting pampered by you."

Sanji smiles as he chuckles and hugs the older male's head as the doctor wraps his arms around the blond's slim waist. Law had to admit, perhaps falling into the water wasn't so bad so long as Sanji was the one who dove in to save him.


	12. Birthday

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: Hello everyone! this is for Lawsan who requested a oneshot on Sanji celebrating Law's birthday. so here you go honey, i hope you like it! and once again if you don't like it, don't read it. simple as that.**

* * *

><p>Birthday.<p>

Sanji had been acting strange all day. No, scratch that, he had been acting strange since last night. His crew had actually called him to check to see how he was doing, and in the mix of all of that, they asked if they could speak with Sanji alone. And needless to say, he wanted to know what they had told him because since then, the blond was doing everything in his power to keep him off of the ship. So that is why he was out in the town with Straw hat and Roronoa.

Quite frankly, he was annoyed that he had to spend hours with an ADHD like pirate captain and a directionally challenged swordsman. He didn't understand why the chef insisted that he go with these two, but he didn't like it. If the blond had told him to go with the cyborg and the sniper, or even Chopper, he wouldn't have had a problem with it. But no, the chef had to stick him with Straw hat and Roronoa.

"Oi," Looking up Zoro was now pointing to a bar. "Let's get a few drinks. My treat."

"We can't Zoro! We have to take Law back to the ship!" Luffy explains, rolling his eyes he nods and allows the hyperactive captain lead them both back to the ship. Once back to the ship, Luffy stops the older male from going below deck.

"What-"

"Nope! You stay up here!" with that the younger teen runs down and slams the door shut. Law couldn't help but growl and roll his eyes. All day the crew had been more annoying than usual. Normally, the navigator would leave him alone, but today wasn't the case. She kept asking him useless questions such as what his favorite foods, color, etc. even Miss Nico was asking him things along those lines, and that was strange within itself. Sighing he sits down and looks up at the sky. He had to wonder how he crew was doing. Today they would be noisier than normal, and would be more clingy then normal too.

"Hey," looking up he sees Nami poking her head out. "Come here, I can't reach something. Can you get it for me?" she asks kindly, sighing Law didn't see why she couldn't ask the men on her crew, but he wasn't about to be rude and tell her no. Getting up he follows her.

"Tell me why-"

"SURPISE!" he couldn't help but get a shocked look by the sudden scream form the crew. Looking around the kitchen was decorated with streamers, balloons and a banner that read '_Happy Birthday Law!' _on the table was all sorts of food, mostly ones he enjoyed. Looking up at the crew he could see all of them had a smile on their face.

"H-How?" he asks. Nami smiles as she gently pushes the male further into the kitchen.

"Your crew. When they called you, they told Sanji when your birthday was." Luffy explains as the older male turns to look at Sanji who was now looking away. "In fact he planned all of this. Everything here was his idea! Just for you!" Law then notices a blush on the blond's face, he was now fiddling with his thumbs, smiling Law walks up to him, and taking his index and thumb he tilts the blond's head up and gently presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Well then, I suppose a thank you is in order. It's been a long times since the last time anyone other than my own crew has decided to celebrate my birthday. So thank you." Sanji smiles slightly as he nods.

"Now, why don't you lot sit down so we can finally eat?" Sanji suggest as Luffy yells out in happiness, Law smiles as he watches the other pirates take their seat. Sitting down he grabs a plate and joins in on the others filling their plates. He then feels Sanji wrap his arms around his shoulders. "Happy birthday law…" the blond whispers as he kisses his lover's cheek.

Well, he supposed celebrating his birthday wasn't so bad. maybe he could come to enjoy it a little bit more.


	13. Memories with Music

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: Hello everyone, this is for Lawsan, i love your request! they are so cute! anyway, i hope you enjoy it! please review and send in your requests!**

* * *

><p>Memories with Music.<p>

Law had learned early on in his relationship with Sanji that the blond loved classical music. He had a habit of playing it while he was in the kitchen cooking meals for this energetic crew. Today would have been no different, if he hadn't walked into the kitchen only to find the blond listening to a rather depressing tone of classical music. His eyes distant and sad, his shoulders hunched low, his movements slow.

Law sighs, his lover didn't seem to be in high spirts, not today. What could he have been thinking about, only the chef knew. Nodding, he slowly walks out of the kitchen and back to the deck. Sighing, Sanji sets down the knife he was using, and stares out at the window. Today was January 1st, Ace's birthday. He didn't know why what made him suddenly remember his now dead lover's birthday, but all he knew was that he missed the warmth of the fire user. Hell, he missed his smile, he missed how he used to constantly tease Zoro just as much as he did.

Ace, was everything anyone would ever want. The man was strong and brave. Selfless when it came to Luffy. Which is was the chef loved most about him. He had a undying loyalty to his younger just as this crew had a undying loyalty to Luffy. But when the news spread that Ace was killed. His world shattered, he lost the one man who loved him for what and who he was.

But, then Law came along. For a while, he was merely using law as means of escaping the memories of the fire user. But that only in the end hurt him more, he had told Law this. And the older man merely shrugged and said that it was alright, and that he would make him fall in love with him. Which did end up happening. But the memories of his beloved Ace would still hunt him. Much like right now. The music he was listing too was the type of music that Ace would love to make him dance to. Especially the waltz, Sanji found it funny that the older man didn't know how to dance to that, but once Sanji taught him, he loved to dance with him.

Shaking his head to rid himself of those memories, he goes back to cooking the meal for the crew.

000

By night fall, the crew had only seen Sanji three times that day, and that was during breakfast, lunch and dinner. Quite frankly, Law was becoming worried. The doctor then gets up and walks to the kitchen, he needed to check on the younger male. Opening the door, his heart broke as he heard the melody of the song, and he saw Sanji merely standing there, face blank. The blond looked as if he was just **_WAITING _**for someone. Law then walks over and slowly wraps his arms around the blond, he then notices that he knew that tone.

So he slowly begins to hum to the tune and then begins to gently sway to music. Law winces as he feels the blond latch onto his coat and cry. But that doesn't stop him from having them gently move to the music and nor does it stop him from humming the tune to the blond. Law knew that Sanji desperately needed this, he knew that he needed to be held from time to time. He then buries his nose into the chef's hear, he was now letting out sobs and a few laughs.

Law had to admit he was confused on why he was chucking as well as crying but he could ask him once he was a bit more stable. Thankfully, he was after a few minutes so he sits down at one of the kitchen tables and pulls the blond onto his lap. He hadn't seen the blond brake down like that in a while, and he didn't like seeing it. It made him feel as if he couldn't help the blond at all. Sighing he nuzzles the blond's neck.

"Feeling better?" he asks in a whispers, Sanji nods as he wraps his arms around the older man's waist. Then he begins to chuckle, causing Law to frown. Now what was he laughing about? "What's so amusing? Pray tell."

"Never thought you were one to dance and sing." He merely states, pulling away he cups the man's face with both of his hands. Law couldn't help but feel his heart melt at the smile Sanji was giving him. "Thank you...i needed that." Law smiles as he leans in and kisses the blond.

For now, Law knew that Sanji would always have memories with Ace because if classical music, but now he hoped that maybe he could be the happier memories with music.


	14. Silence

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: Hello everyone! here is the next chapter i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Silence<p>

Luffy sighs as he looks up at his crew. Nami, Robin, Franky, Zoro, Usopp and even Brook, all of them covered in dirt and blood. A few hours ago they had run into a few marines and they had been harder to beat. They all got their fair share of wounds, but Sanji had suffered the worst wound. He was currently in the sick bay with BOTH Chopper and Law. While in the mix of the battle, somehow, one of the marines managed to get close to Sanji and slit his throat. So the two doctors as soon as noticing they brought the blond back to the sunny to get him into surgery.

That was three hours ago. And Luffy could see that his crew was slowly becoming more and more doubtful that their chef would pull through. Sighing he stands up causing the others to look up at him. He gives them a small reassuring smile. "Hey, cheer up guys. Sanji is a tough guy! He will be alright!"

"How can you say that and be sure of it Luffy?" Nami asks quietly, now all eyes were on her. "Sanji has never been that hurt before…there was so much blood. He could even breathe for god's sake Luffy! What if those two finished a long time ago and are now just trying to figure out a way to let us down easy!?" she asks, tears now running down her face, Zoro glares at her.

"He's not weak. He will be fine! Damn it woman have a little more faith in Chopper, and Law." Zoro scolds lightly. But he too had his doubts, the blond had never been that hurt. So he was nervous and worried as much as she was. He didn't want to worry the others more than they already where, sighing his head snaps up as they hear the kitchen door open. Walking in they see a pair of tired looking doctors. Both had grim looks on their faces. That causes the crew to stare at them with worry and fear.

"L-Law…Chopper how is he? Is he going to be okay?" Nami asks as she stands up, Law sighs as he nods slowly. "T-Then what's with the faces?" Law then looks down at Chopper, the small reindeer nods.

"His life is no longer in danger but…the damage to his throat was great. His chances of ever speaking again are extremely slim…I'm sorry. We tried everythi-"he was cut off by Luffy putting his hand on his shoulder and squeezing it in a comforting manner. Law then looks down at the ground, he wasn't going to lie, and he felt as if he had let this crew and Sanji down.

The older man couldn't help but move away from the younger pirate captain and suddenly punch as nearby wall. How had they all been so careless as to get surrounded by those filthy marines? How had one even managed to get THAT close to Sanji to inflect a wound as serious as that one? It remained unknown to them because as soon as it happened, Luffy lost his cool along with Roronoa and killed the man right where he stood. Not that Law could blame them, he would have done it, but one; his Doctor instincts took over, and two; they beat him to it.

"C-can we go see him?" Usopp asks timidly, Law then looks at him and he felt a pang of guilt, looking up he couldn't help but feel a bit of nausea. They all had such sad looks on their faces, he then shakes his head slowly, that causes then to all aver their gazes.

"Then when can we see Sanji-Bro?" Franky asks.

"When he wakes up. Mr. Tony and I will be taking watch turns to keep an eye on him throughout the night." Law explains as he walks over to the counter and begins to make coffee. If he was going to stay awake for the first watch he was going to need it. Nami couldn't help but get a worried look on her face, the older pirate captain's hands were shaking, and he seemed to be shaken up by all of this, especially seeing that he has feelings for the blond that he has yet to say to him about. She then walks over and takes the cup from him and gently squeezes his hand. That causes the doctor to turn to look at her, she then smiles a sad smile.

"You did what you could. Don't worry around it. At least he is alive….so thank you. Thank you for helping him and Chopper." Law then slowly pulls his hand away from her and turns back to look at the coffee.

"You're welcome…"

(Two days later)

"How's it looking?" Chopper asks as Law slowly removes the blond's bandages from his throat. The stiches seemed to be alright, nothing was bleeding which was a good thing.

"Perfect actually. Are you feeling any pain?" Law asks as he wraps the bandages back on his neck, looking up the blond was now holding up a piece of paper.

No. I'm fine. Read the paper, nodding Law gently ruffles the blond's hair, causing him to sweat at the older man's hands, only to cause Law to chuckle. He then quickly scribbles Stop it! Law laughs and nods as he turns to look at the blond's medical records. He was recovering quickly which was a good thing, but he wouldn't be allowed to cook for a while.

"Alright, you seem to be doing alright…want to go outside?" Law asks, Sanji's face then seemed to light up at the suggestion of being able to get out of bed. Law chuckles. "Im taking that as a yes. Come on then." With that he helps the blond out of bed and leads him out of sick bay and out to the deck. Law couldn't help but feel guilty as he watched Luffy and Usopp run up to their chef while asking him if he was alright. The blond would just nod, he felt bad that he couldn't help him get his voice back.

He supposed to be a doctor, and a damn good one too. But he couldn't help the blond, with this wound, he had tried everything and there was just no way. There was a small chance he could speak again, but that was nearly nonexistent at this point. Sighing he turns and heads to the upper deck, he didn't understand why he felt so bad, but he did. The thought of never hearing his voice again was a horrible one. He had grown used to hearing the blond laugh, yell and merely explain things to others. Sighing he sits down and stares out at the ocean, he just hoped that maybe, hopefully, he would speak again.

000

(One month later)

"Nothing?" Nami asks as she watches Chopper come out from the kitchen. The small reindeer shakes his head. Nami frowns. It had been a month since Sanji's accident and he still had yet to try to talk again. And since then, Law has been keeping his distance from their chef only to make Sanji upset. "So what's wrong with him?"

"Lack of sleep. I don't see why he hasn't been sleeping but. Maybe you can-"

"Don't worry Chopper. I will." With that Nami walks away.

In the kitchen Sanji watched as Nami approached Law and began to what looked like, scold him. The blond didn't understand why the older man had suddenly pushed him away as much as he had, but he didn't like it. It made him feel as if he had done something wrong, but he wasn't sure if he did or not. Shaking his head he then nods. He was going to go and find out why Law was acting the way he was. He needed to know. He jumps slightly hearing the door open, Sanji then turns around and much to his shock Law was standing there.

"I was informed that you're not sleeping very well," Sanji shrugs, but Law could tell it was true, he had dark bags under his visible eye. "Nightmares?" he shakes his head. "Pains?" Sanji shrugs, Law frowns. "Mr. Blackleg, I nee-" he was cut off when the chef had suddenly pushed him to the ground and the blond was now straddling his hips, his head was hung low as he pressed his forehead to the doctor's chest, Law could see the blond tightly gripping the sides of his shirt. "Mr.-"he then stops as he notices the blond attempting to say something, but no noise was coming out. He couldn't help but frown.

There was that feeling again. The feeling of guilt, but then that soon fades to confusion as he pays closer attention to the movement of his lips. His eyes widen in shock, he could now clearly make out what the blond was trying to say. He then tilts Sanji's head up, and notices that his eyes where tightly shut and he continued to mouth the words '_I'm Sorry.' _

"Sanji," hearing his name finally come from the doctor's mouth makes him look up at the older male with shock. "Please, stop…" Law mumbles as he gently strokes the blond's cheek with his thumb. Sanji was now staring up at him with sadness, And Law knew why he was giving him that look. He had pushed the blond away suddenly and Sanji could only question why. "Sanji…you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, it should be me apologizing. I pushed you away with no explanation what-so-ever. Forgive me…please? I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did.." Law explains to him, he then could see the blond mouth _Why?_ Law sighs as he then lowers his arms so that they were now around his waist. "Because…I couldn't help you. I couldn't do anything to give you your voice back…and I'm supposed to be this great surgeon." Law mumbles, Sanji frowns as he shakes his head. Law looks down at him with confusion. "Sanji…I…" Law trials off as he looks away. Sanji couldn't help but smile, he reaches up and cups the older man's face, and leaning next to his ear. Law had to wonder what he was planning, but he wasn't too nervous.

"Love you…" Came the raspy tone of the blond, pulling back Law stares at him with shock. But soon he smiles as he leans in and kisses him gently. It looks like, he wouldn't have to deal with the silence for much longer.


	15. Cuddling

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: Hi guys, not much to say this time except please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Cuddling<p>

Sanji had never pegged Law to be a cuddly kind of person. Hell, even he wasn't used to it because Ace wasn't. So, after a night of love making, Sanji was soon enough pulled into an embrace by Law. Sure, the blond had to begin to wonder what he was doing, but then again eh wasn't going to start complaining, he actually liked it. But, still it was strange to know that Law actually liked to cuddle with him.

Now was no different, the older man had his arms wrapped around his midsection, while his face was buried into the back of his neck. Sanji couldn't help but feel safe and warm as the man was hugging him. His grip was tight, but not too much, every now and then he would place a gentle kiss on the back of neck. Sanji found it funny that someone like Law was into cuddling. He always carried himself as stand offish guy who didn't like contact. But obviously he was wrong. Sanji couldn't help but smile as he felt Law shift slightly.

"Why are you awake…?" he asks in a sleepy tone, Sanji then turns over so that he was facing his older lover. He reaches up and gently runs his hand through the doctor's hair. Causing the man to let out a sigh of content.

"Never pegged you as a cuddler is all." He states, Law nods slowly and drifts back to sleep. Yeah, Sanji would never get tired of cuddling with Law.


	16. Hands

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I've been busy and I've also been sick so i hope you enjoy this chapter and the next.**

* * *

><p>Hands<p>

Law had finally deiced. It took him a good week, but he finally got it. For whatever odd reason, he really loved his lover's hands. If a person didn't see any other part of him but his hands, they might have mistaken them for the hands of a woman. His hands weren't too small nor to big, he had long, skinny fingers almost angelic looking, and they were soft too. Law sighs as he watches his lover continue to cook the crew's dinner. He had to wonder if he had ever hurt his hands at one point, because the blond made it an effort not to use his hands so that they wouldn't get hurt.

"So, are you gonna stare at my back all night or are you gonna ask me something?" Sanji asks, causing the older man to snap out of his thoughts. Sanji was now giving him a gentle smile, the blond always knew how to get him to talk even when he didn't want to. "Well?" he asks, slightly tilting his head to the side. That causes Law to sigh.

"I was just thinking is all. Nothing to worry yourself with." He explains as he stands up and walks over to the chef so that he was standing behind him, he reaches forward and gently grabs his hands into his own. He then gently and thoroughly begins to massage his hands. He comes to a stop as he runs his thumb over Sanji's left thumb. "Scars," Sanji nods.

"I was peeling potatoes for a dish at the restaurant when I was seven. And I cut my thumb." Law nods, well that answered his question rather quickly. He then lays his head on the blond's shoulder. He knew that Sanji had to get back to finishing dinner, but he wanted to hold his hands for a little longer before dinner started and before him and Straw-hat left the ship to go and confirm something. "You okay?" Sanji asks with worry, Law had been acting strange all day.

"Perfectly…your hands are soft." Hearing that Sanji blushes, okay, that was completely unexpected. But he couldn't help but smile and lean back against the taller and warmer body.

Yeah, Law had this strange thing about his hands, but that was okay.


	17. First Meeting

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: *Gasp* Two chapters in one day? yes my beloved readers, this was a request from Crimson fox 19, a reader who has read several of my stories and i love you so much! so here you go honey i hope you love it!**

* * *

><p>First Meeting<p>

Law didn't know what to think. But he did know was that his lover was nervous beyond belief. It had been a few years since Luffy became king and since Law and his crew had decided to stay as their allies, and now here he was standing at the entrance of the restaurant. He didn't know why the crew wanted to stop here, but he assumed it was for Sanji. Sighing he watches as his lover walks in, so he follows closely after.

"SANJI!" Law jumps at hearing the sudden shouts of several different people, he couldn't help but take a step back as chef's from the back come running out to the dinning are and suddenly wrap their arms around his smaller lover, who had the largest grin on his face. Law couldn't help but smile slightly as he watched the chef's of the restaurant greet the straw hat crew. Even Sanji looked pleased.

"So, your back." Looking up, Law could see an older man with a braded beard and one wooden leg. The look on Sanji's face immediately went from happy beyond belief to serious in less than a second. Law wasn't sure who that man was, but apparently Sanji knew who he was. "About time little eggplant. So, who are your new friends?"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not little!" Sanji protest as he smiles at the old man, the said blond then turns to look at the rest of his crew. "Anyway, Zeff, I want you to meet the newest additions to the straw hat crew. After Nami joined, we got Tony Tony Chopper; the ship's doctor," the small reindeer smiles and greets the old man. "Next we have Miss-"

"Nico Robin," Zeff cuts in, Sanji then stares at him with confusion. "Anyone who hasn't heard of her is an idiot little eggplant." Sanji pouts at the name but otherwise says nothing.

"Right, she's our archeologist. Next we have Franky, our ship wright, that skeleton is Brook."

"Brook? Well you most certainly let yourself go." Zeff jokes, causing the musician to laugh. "I am not even going to ask how you got stuck with this crazy sons of bitchs." Zeff says as the taller male nods, Law bit by bit was becoming nervous. He was introducing everyone one by one along with their job on the crew. He wasn't worried that he was going to tell Zeff that he was a Doctor, but he was worried about Sanji telling him that they were boyfriends. The man didn't look like he took kindly to anyone who messed with his 'Little eggplant.' "And who is that?" Zeff asks, now looking right at Law who had become tense.

Sanji couldn't help but become nervous, Sanji then walks over to the taller male and hugs his arm before giving the older chef a nervous smile. "Umm…this is Trafalgar D. Watel Law…he's a doctor too, Luffy made an alliance with him a while back…" Sanji begins, he was now looking down at the ground, sighing Law gently pulls away from the blond and walks up to his lover's adopted father and holds his hand out.

"Pleasure to finally meet you sir. As Sanji has said, I'm Trafalgar D. Watel Law; captain of the Heart pirates and your son's lover." He explains with confidence, causing Sanji to stare at his lover with shock. Zeff rises an eyebrow at the younger man, he then turns his gaze to Sanji who yelps slightly and looks away.

"That true Eggplant?" Zeff asks, Law suddenly becomes nervous. He did not like the sound of the tone he was using. If anything he didn't sound pleased at all. Sanji then looks up at him and nods. Law couldn't help but feel sorry for his smaller lover. He looked so scared, like a small child that must have meant that Zeff's approval meant a lot to the young chef. "I see…well then, welcome to the family then." The man finally states as he takes the younger male's hand and shakes it, but needless to Say, his grip was anything but friendly. "Do anything to hurt my boy, and you'll regret ever coming here. Got it?"

All the doctor could do was nod. Nodding back the man lets go of his hand. "Now, let's get you shitty brats fed shall we?" with that Luffy lets out a happy yell and follows the old man along with the rest of the crew, sighing Law relaxes and smiles as Sanji walks up next to him and wraps his arm around his waist, and in response to that law wraps his arm around the blond's shoulder and begin to follow after the crew.

"He's not so bad huh?" Sanji asks as he leans his head against the older male. Law chuckles.

"He's not, but I rather not get on his bad side. He has made it very clear that if I hurt you, I'll regret coming here." Law explains, he hears a groan escape his lover, causing him to chuckle.

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright. He is your father after all. It's only natural." He says coming to a stop and pulling the blond chef into a kiss.

Meeting Zeff was a good idea, because now he didn't have to worry about hiding the fact of how much he loved Sanji.


	18. Jelaousy

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: hello everyone, this is a request from Krito 1389, i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Jealousy<p>

Zoro, was to say angry. He couldn't help but growl as he continued to lift his weights as he watched Sanji walk out of the kitchen and hand Law a snack. Something that he normally only did for the girls. God forbid if he did that for any of the other males on the crew! But what pissed him off even more was when Law smiled up and him and gave him a quick kiss before the blond turned and walked away. Normally, he wouldn't get so angry over the fact that Sanji had found a lover. In fact he should have been happy, especially after Ace's death the blond just wasn't the same. So, when they finally hit Mermaid Island, he had and was finally able to admit that he had indeed missed and fallen for the blond haired chef. Sanji had notably become slightly taller, his hair seemed a tad bit longer and straighter (Or had it always been like that?) and his personality had become a little more pleasant.

But, of course, Zoro wasn't going to admit that he loved the blond, oh no. that was far too soon after being separated for two years and it was **_WAY _**too soon for Sanji to get with another man. But he still was planning on telling the blond he loved him. But, that changed as soon as they hit Punk Hazard. Almost immediately as soon as Meeting Law, he had noticed that blond seemed different whenever that raccoon eyed freak was around. He would become clumsy and even stutter when he would talk to him, not only that, he actually became nicer to the males of the crew!

And before Zoro knew it, Law was hitting on the chef. And that pissed him off, when he first noticed Law was showing an interest in Sanji was when they couldn't get out of the way of a storm fast enough and they were caught in it. During the whole time of trying to keep the ship steady, Sanji had fallen over board. Needless to say, Law had noticed and for some reason became frantic. So, in retaliation, Zoro had jumped into the water and brought him back up. And much to the shock and fear of the crew, Sanji had a piece of wood logged deeply into his side.

That, set Law off. Zoro could remember Law holding the blond up against his chest and using his devil fruit power he had to slowly ease the piece of wood out of his side. Needless to say, Sanji was in an immense amount of pain. But Law had managed to get it out. From there, he took the blond below deck to finish his treatment. The next morning, Zoro and walked in with Chopper to check on the two and they found Sanji clinging to the older man while gasping in pain. And that wouldn't have bothered the Zoro, if Law wasn't holding the chef back. And if he hadn't placed a kiss on the top of his head.

That, that had given away to Zoro that he felt something for the blond. Sighing, he looks up again and notices that Law now had Sanji in his lap, and his arm wrapped firmly around his waist. Both had a smile on their face. Zoro sighs, yeah, he still had feelings for the blond. But to see Sanji as happy as he was, smiling and laughing was good enough for Zoro. The blond deserved to be happy, especially after losing Ace.

So, he guess being jealous was normal. Maybe one day, (Which he hoped didn't happen for some reason) Law would finally complete his revenge plot, and leave. Because then, maybe he could be the one to help the blond get back on his feet.


	19. Ghosts

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: Hey guys, here is another chapter, this was a request from PandamonumPress, i hope you love it honey!**

* * *

><p>Ghosts<p>

Sanji smiles as he snuggles closer to Law. He was now sitting on the older doctor's lap as the ship sailed slowly and calmly. Today he had woke up under the weather and Law had noticed. So the man took it upon himself and now was just holding the blond closely to himself. Sanji sighs as he then closes his eyes, he had to wonder, and would Ace be happy with this relationship of his? Would he be happy that he had gotten with Law? He didn't know, but for some reason not knowing made him so uneasy and he didn't like it.

"Hey," Looking up both males see Nami staring at them with her hands on her hips. "We are close to the next island, I need to brief you guys so come on." She says as she walks away. Sanji groans as Law picks him up and walks towards the others. Once he was there he sits back down with the blond in his lap. "Okay, now this island is called Spirit Island. Apparently it's an island where the souls of all the dead meet up once every two years." She begins, chuckling Sanji looks up at Usopp who was already looking scared. "Apparently we came just in time. They hold a festival every two years to help the souls pass on. We can have fun and restock."

"Oh yay…" Sanji mumbles sarcastically, causing Law to chuckle and kiss his head. "So pretty much, get out stuff done, you give our money and we have fun?" he asks, he really didn't feel like dealing with a lot of people and Law didn't like a lot of people either. But he wanted to get his mind off of the fact that Ace more than likely didn't approve of his relationship with the doctor. "Okay, then." With that he gets up and walks away to the kitchen with Law following close behind.

Once in there he couldn't help but sigh, and lean against the counter. Law frowns as he watches the blond fight with his inner self. The doctor knew Sanji was thinking way too much for his own good, and he also knew that he couldn't help him at all. He sighs, it was only a matter of minutes before they reached the island, hopefully he could distract the blond. Walking up to him, he wraps his arms around the chef's waist from behind and holds him tightly. He then feels Sanji lean back against him.

"Sorry." Sanji mumbles as he turns and buries his face into Law's chest. He felt as if he needed to apologize to the doctor. Especially if he was acting like this, he knew Law deserved better, but he couldn't help it. For whatever reason, today he missed Ace more than he had ever before and that was because he was afraid that Ace didn't approve of him moving on as quickly as he did. "Im sorry."

"Don't be. You've done nothing wrong. Once we reach the island we can get the supplies you need, then you and I can enjoy ourselves." Law explains to him, the blond nods slowly pulling away slightly, Law tilts his younger lover's head up. "Come, maybe you just need some sleep." Nodding the chef follows the dark haired man into the aquarium.

000

Upon reaching the island, Law and Sanji had immediately set off to find the needed supplies for the kitchen. Once that was done, they headed into town to hopefully help the blond keep his mind off of things. Law couldn't say that the festival wasn't beautiful. Because it was breath taking, sure it had its usual festival stands and a bunch of annoying little brats running around, but when someone would stop and look around, it was amazing. There where lanterns as far as the eye can see, the town had set up pictures of their loved ones, people where setting flowers on the graves of their loved ones and on the graves of others.

Law smiles slightly as he watches a small girl run up to Sanji with the biggest grin on her face. He could see she was handing him what appeared to be a rose, but it didn't look like a normal rose. The petals on the flower seemed to have a fire design on it. He knew that it must have reminded him of Ace, because he could see the sadness behind the smile he gave the girl before thanking her, patting her head and watching as she ran off. "So, that was sweet of her." Law states, Sanji then falls in step next to the doctor.

"Yeah…she said, 'for you, go toe tree of weeping souls, set the flower down, and set your doubts free as the soul of your beloved passes on.' Of course she also told me how to get to that damn tree." Sanji explains while staring down at the flower. Law sighs, he knew his lover well. He might have sounded as if he was mocking the girl, but in reality he was going to go do it. "Shall we go then?" Sanji asks as he holds his hand out to Law who nods and takes the chef's hand into his and allows the blond to lead the way.

Needless to say, the area where this god damn tree was located, was creepy as hell. Sanji even found it worse the thriller bark, but that was for a whole different reason. Everything around the tree was dead, but the tree itself was healthy and alive. It stood as a complete contrast to the surrounding area.

"Well, this most certainly is a shady looking place." Law states as they walk up to the tree, it appeared to the willow tree, tis branches gracefully fell downwards with small dark and light blue flowers on the branches. But, there were no other roses set on the ground around the tree at all, which Law found strange. "Well, what are you supposed to do?" he asks, turning to look at his lover who was kneeling down in front of the tree, eyes closed and hold the flower close to his chest. Law frowns as he kneels down next to him, he was praying. Something that Sanji never did, but he supposed it was appropriate all things considered at the moment. So he would let him do as he pleased.

Law then stands up suddenly, looking around he noticed how fog started to cover the surrounding area. He didn't like the looks of it, so he reaches down and taps the blond on the shoulder, Sanji slowly opens his eyes and looks at him, only to go pale and get a shocked look. "What? Sanji, what's wrong? You're pale." Law states as he helps the blond stand. He was shaking and looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Yeah, you look pale as hell." Going stiff, Law pulls out his blade and swiftly turns around only to get a shocked look. "Whoa, whoa! Easy there!"

"H-How…You're…" Law trails off, Sanji then gently grabs Law's arm and pulls him away. "A-Ace…"

The said fire user smiles, how could he be here!? The man was dead, Law saw the man's dead body! Yet, here he was standing before them, with a grin on his face, and hands crossed over his chest, which had the scar where Akainu put his fist through him. He turns to look at Sanji who had such a scared look on his face and had both his hands over his mouth. He could see his lover's body shaking.

"Sanji, you're not gonna-"

"You broke it…" the blond cuts in with a low tone. Law then looks between the two what was Sanji even talking about? What did Ace brake? He then slowly looks at Ace who had a sad look on his face. "You…you lied…you broke it…"

"Sanji, look I ha-"

"YOU PROMISED!" Sanji suddenly yells, causing Law to jump slightly, the blond now was out right sobbing and had fallen to knees. Law then quickly rushes to his side and wraps his arm around him. "YOU PROMSIED ME THAT YOU WOULD COME BACK!" Ace sighs as he motions for Law to move away, which he takes a moment to do so, but he moves needless to say. He watches as Ace kneels down in front of him and gently pets Sanji's head, which causes the blond to slap it away. "DON'T TOUCH ME! Don't…just please…don't….." Sanji then mumbles as he wraps his arms around himself. Law and never seen the blond brake down like that. And in all honesty it scared him, Sanji was normally a very calm and collected person, so to see him as broken down as he was right now.

"Sanji…babe please…look at me." Ace begs, the blond then looks up at him. The fire user couldn't help but frown as he watched tears run down the chef's face. "I'm sorry….I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean to brake our promise. It's just…stuff happened and-"

"And you were killed! Yeah I noticed! That's why I told you not to go! Because I just knew something bad was gonna happen!" Sanji cuts in, he looks down and notices that Ace was holding his hand gently, which was a shock. "Ace…" the older man smiles lightly, as he hugs the blond. "I…I miss you so fucking much…" he whimpers.

"I know…I know…I miss you too. But hey," Ace begins as he wipes away the blonds tears and helps him stand up. Law then becomes tense as Ace turns to look at him. "Your Trafalgar D. Watel Law right?" he asks as he puts his arm around Sanji's waist and hugs him tightly. Small sniffles where coming from him, so Law was uncomfortable with the fact that his lover as was distressed as he was and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Yeah, that's me. I saved your little brother." Ace smirks and nods.

"Im well aware. Now…I also know that your Sanji's new lover." Hearing that Sanji becomes stiff. Shit, he didn't think that Ace would know that. But he becomes confused as Ace pushes the blond to stand next to Law, who immediately hugs him around his waist. Ace had the sweetest smile on his face that Sanji hadn't seen in such a long time. It made his heart melt all over again. "Well, nice choice Sanji." Ace assures, causing the blond to stare up at him with shock. "He looks like a good guy, and you've been smiling a lot more now since my death! I couldn't be happier! I want you to be happy love. For two years you've been depressed…and when he came along," he began motioning to the older male. "You came back…it was as if he chased away the ghosts….the ones that had been haunting your dreams for so long." Ace explains as he cups the blond's face with his hands, tears where once again gathering in his eyes, so Sanji reaches up and places his hands over the taller man's hands. "Don't worry about me. I'm happy for you both. i just want you to worry about my brother and helping Law over there chase his own demons and ghost away…can you do that? Can you promise me that you're going to move on, and be happy?" Sani by now, was crying again. But he nods regardless. Smiling Ace looks up at Law. "Take good care of my chef yeah? He needs all the support he can get." Law nods, smiling Ace turns back to Sanji.

"Y-Your leaving…a-aren't you…?" Sanji asks in a whisper, Ace frowns and nods. Sighing Sanji nods. "I…I understand." Ace smiles as he leans in and gives him kiss.

"Hey…I love you Sanji…" the blond nods as he whimpers, and when he opens his eyes, he was gone. Looking down at the ground, Sanji turns to face Law. Law couldn't help but frown sadly as he sees the exhausted look on Sanji's face. He then smiles a little as the blond holds his arms out, chuckling he walks over and wraps his arms around him.

"Finally feel better?" he asks as he buries his nose into Sanji's hair. He could feel him nod against his chest. "Im glad to hear it…looks like that Ghost was more helpful then scary." Sanji chuckles.

Yeah, he guessed not all ghosts where bad.


	20. possessive

Prompts and one shots.

Summary: One shots and Prompts of Law/Sanji. I am taking request for anything you readers want in this.

**Kiza: Hi guys sorry for the long wait, here is a request from crimson fox 19, hope you like it dear.**

* * *

><p>Possessive<p>

"Be careful you two!" Nami says as she waves at Sanji and Law. Sanji had explained that he needed supplies and Law insisted that he go with him.

000

Sanji couldn't help but cringe every now and then. This island was full of the either drunk bastards or drugged up perverts. Each one having a comment about his looks, and quite frankly he didn't like as much as he didn't like how tense and the murderous aura surrounding Law. But the blond didn't mind really, so he just didn't pay mind to it. He smiles as he sees a fruit stand, so he walks over, he needed fresh fruits for the crew. So he hoped maybe this person had some. Looking over at Law he could that the man had walked ahead of him to go look at bookstore.

He chuckles, leave it to Law to go and find one. His lover enjoyed reading medical books, and he enjoyed the fact that whenever he did start reading he would be able to just sit on his lap and sleep there. The man wouldn't pick him up and drop him off in their shared room like he normally did. Turning back to the fruit he didn't even notice a man walking up to him.

"Hey," Sanji looks up and sees a red haired male. He looked to be around Law's age, and around the same height, but still Sanji merely gives a man a curt nod before turning back to the task at hand. But the man didn't seem to get the message. "If you're looking for better quality food, I know a place better than this one."

"Is that so…?" Sanji asks, not really paying attention to how close the man was now standing next to him was. It wasn't until he felt the man drape his arm around his shoulders when he became aware and nervous.

"Yeah, let me show you where it is. Besides, someone as good looking at you shouldn't be here alone." He explains, Sanji growls, he had promised Nami that he and Law wouldn't go off and cause a fight. Marines where all over the place apparently.

"And he isn't alone." Turning around the strange then is suddenly grabbed and pushed against a nearby wall. Sanji smirks as he watches the scene unfold, he could tell that the stranger wasn't pleased with the fact that Law had roughly pulled him away. "I suggest you stay away from him." Law warns, Sanji then crosses his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" the man asks, Sanji shivers as he feels a murderous aura roll of the man. This wasn't going to be pretty. "That pretty boy's ass coul-"And that did it, suddenly Law punches the man across the face. Sanji winces as he watches the older male continuously beat the man. Once the doctor felt as if the man had learned his lesson he picks him up by the front of his shirt.

"Listen here…that pretty boy is **_MINE. _**His ass is **_MINE _**so I hope you've learned your lesson on hitting on people you don't know." With that he drops the man, grabs Sanji's wrist and drags him down the street and back to the ship. But they didn't make it too far before Law slams Sanji into a nearby wall and harshly presses his lips to the younger male's. Pulling away, Law kisses his neck before speaking. "Your mine…and mine alone. Got it?" he asks as he bites down on the smooth neck of the chef, causing the blond to yelp and nod. "Good...lets go back to the ship." he says, Sanji nods slowly as be follows his lover back to the ship.

Yeah, Law was possessive, but that was somewhat of a turn on.


End file.
